1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blind rivets and, more particularly, to an improved structure of blind rivet.
2. Description of Related Art
Blind rivets are adapted to join multiple thin-layer members. They can be used to join building construction materials, to bind loose-leaf clip, to secure attachments to the shell of an electric home appliance, to fix plastic advertising boards.
Conventional blind rivets are made of metallic materials for the advantage of high rigidity and stability. However, a metallic blind rivet is electrically conductive, expensive, and easy to become covered with rust. Further, plastic blind rivets are also commercially available for use in certain conditions. The advantages of plastic blind rivets include low manufacturing cost, high flexibility, waterproof and rustproof properties. However, a plastic blind rivet is less stable when installed. FIG. 3 shows a plastic blind rivet according to the prior art. When installed, the spherical head 50 has a part engaged into the rivet 60 and a part exposed to the outside of the rivet 60. The spherical head 50 tends to be moved backwards and disengaged from the rivet 60. Because plastic material becomes aged quickly under the radiation of the light of the sun, and because the plastic rivet expands when hot, the spherical head 50 tends to be forced out of the rivet 60 a certain length of time after the use of the blind rivet.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved structure of blind rivet to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a blind rivet, which can be quickly installed to positively secure the work pieces together. It is another object of the present invention to provide a plastic blind rivet, which eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional plastic blind rivets. According to the present invention, the blind rivet is comprised of a rivet, a stopper, and a shaft. The rivet comprises a cylindrical body, a receiving hole axially extended through the cylindrical body, and a brim outwardly projecting from the periphery of one end of the cylindrical body. The stopper comprises a first end, a second end, and a cone connected between the first end and the second end. The first end of the stopper comprises a braking structure, which prohibits the stopper from backward movement after its installation in the receiving hole of the rivet. The braking structure is formed of a coarse surface of the first end of the stopper and at least one annular retaining flange extended around the periphery of the first end of the stopper. The shaft comprises a shaft body and a neck extended from one end of the shaft body and connected to the second end of the stopper. The breaking strength of the neck is smaller than that of the shaft body, so that continuously pulling the shaft after engagement of the stopper in the receiving hole of the rivet causes the neck to break. Therefore, the shaft body of the shaft can be separated from the stopper. The neck of the shaft can have any of a variety of shapes. The breaking strength of the neck must be tested and inspected. The breaking strength testing and inspecting procedures are of the known art and not within the scope of the present invention. Normally, the outer diameter of the neck of the shaft is smaller than the outer diameter of the second end of the stopper. Further, the shaft can be formed integral with the second end of the stopper. According to the present invention, the stopper can be engaged into the receiving hole of the rivet and kept from sight. To fit different installation requirements, the blind rivet can be a metallic blind rivet, or a plastic blind rivet. Further, the blind rivet can be made having any of a series of sizes.